Whatsername
by Jana Evans
Summary: Ella huía de su pasado y él lo unico que quería era recuperarlo... Ninguno de los dos sabía es que no iban a realizar su propósito. Ella no lograría huir más y él no la recuperaría nunca. J&L Song-Fic


**Whatsername  
****  
**El chico esta abatido, estaba desilusionado y lo peor de todo es que no tenía idea el por qué.

Imágenes pasaban por su cabeza y ya no sabía que hacer.  
La quería y lo sabía, pero ya la había olvidado y no había vuelta atrás.

Con ayuda de aquellas imágenes lo recordó todo, lo recordó como si hubiera pasado recién. Su pequeño amorío sin identidad alguna y era sin identidad por que ninguno de los dos sabía quien era el otro. Era un juego, un juego verdadero. Y él, luego de un año en ese juego, ya cansado de la situación, le dijo quien era... He ahí fue el error. Ella sin decirle nada se levantó y se fue... se fue. Y él no volvió a saber de ella.

Había tratado de perseguirla, corrió tras ella cuando se dio cuenta de que todo parecía tan irreal, parecía ser un sueño.

Luego, llegó la rabia, lo destruyó todo. En una gran fogata quemó todas sus fotos, cada una de ellas. Esas fotos donde salían los dos, juntos y felices, en la mayoría abrazados y dándose un tierno beso.

Pero ella se fue y él tuvo que seguir por otro camino, tuvo que olvidarla... Y luego de eso, él no volvió a saber de ella.

Ahora, ya en el día actual, trajinando entre sus cosas. Debido al cambio de casa encontró unas fotos, las que se salvaron de la hoguera y la vio... otra vez.

Reconoció el rostro se le hacía tan familiar y recuerdos llegaban a su cabeza, pero no recordaba el nombre, no tenía idea del nombre de aquella hermosa chica.

Ahora se pregunta ¿cómo era que se llamaba?

**Thought I ran onto you down on the street  
Then it turned out only to be a dream  
I made a point to burn all of the photographs  
She went away and then I took a different path  
I remember the face  
But I cant recall the name  
Now I wonder how Whatsername has been**

Al parecer ella desapareció sin dejar rastro, nadie sabía donde estaba, nadie y no podía buscarla, por que no sabía como se llamaba. Era inútil comenzar una búsqueda, ya que lo más importante, el nombre, no lo tenía.  
A lo mejor ahora está con otro, a lo mejor ha estado con muchos otros... pero no había forma de saberlo ya que no sabia como se llamaba.

Salió de su casa y camino alrededor de una pileta. Era hermosa sin duda alguna. La pileta y el lugar. El clima no lo era, claramente reflejaba como él se sentía. A la llegada del crepúsculo, se sentó y siguió recordando. Hermosas noches de amor y placer. Inolvidables atardecer a su lado y, sin duda lo mejor, despertar con su cuerpo a su lado.  
Y como si la vida derrochara coincidencias, a veces lo hace, en aquella pileta la vio. Iba caminando arrastrando sus pies, mirando al suelo, pateando piedras. Se levantó rápidamente, era obvio que era ella, ese cuerpo y esa pelirroja cabellera solamente podían ser de Ella... 

Ella, como si se hubiera percatado de su presencia, levantó la vista y miró a todos lados, precavida tal vez miró al cielo. Y al mirar a su izquierda sus ojos se encontraron con los de él.

Ahora si estaba completamente seguro... era Ella, esos ojos de color verde esmeralda, esos ojos que antes lo hacían temblar cuando ella lo miraba fijamente. Era Ella, sin duda alguna. La misteriosa Ella, lo vio, lo reconoció y dándose vuelta rápidamente hizo lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza, huir de ahí...

El chico reaccionó inmediatamente y salió tras ella, no Podía recordar el nombre así que solo dijo:

- ¡¡Chica!! - lo sabía era ridículo, pero de que otra forma la llamaba, no podía decirle como antes..._''Mi Chiquita'' _**  
****  
Seems that she disappeared without**** a trace  
Did**** she ever marry old what's his face****?  
****I made a point to burn all of the photographs  
She went away and then I took a different path  
I remember the face  
But I cant recall the name  
Now I wonder how Whatsername has been  
****  
**Ahora teniéndola tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos. Por el hecho de no poder alcanzarla, le hacía sentir un extraño dolor en el pecho, como si alguien le estuviera apretando el corazón. Era algo angustiante que le quitaba la respiración.  
**Recordando**... si, eso había hecho y eso lo había llevado a encontrarla de nuevo. Sólo Dios sabe por que hace las cosas, más tarde tendría que agradecerle.  
**Lo que sea**... daría ahora solo para poder alcanzarla, saber como se llamaba y, lo más importante, no alejarla nunca de él.

A decir verdad, para ambos parecía que todo había pasado hace mucho tiempo. Y ahora una huyendo de su pasado y otro queriendo recuperarlo, lo que ninguno de los dos sabía es que ninguno iba a lograr su cometido. Ella no iba a poder seguir huyendo de su pasado y él nunca lo recuperaría.

**  
****Remember, whatever  
it seems like forever-ago  
Remember, whatever  
it seems like forever ago**

Ella lo sabía, no podía llegar y volver. Arrepentirse no servía de nada, sin un sacrificio. Y pensar que solamente por miedo no había querido seguir con él. Al enterarse quien era, el miedo había sido más fuerte. No era cosa de llegar y decirle que todavía sentía algo y decirle que aún... Un lo siento no basta.

En su mente, él siempre... él pertenecía a esa parte de su cuerpo, ya lo había arrancado de su corazón, solo seguía en su cabeza.

Ella, y ahora lo sé, Ella siempre ha estado en su cuerpo, dentro de él, a lo cursi, pero siempre lo ha estado. Ahora sabía a que se debía aquel vacío interior, ahora sabía por que no había amado a otra chica y la razón era ella. Pensándolo bien, debe confesar que alcanzarla no serviría de nada. Ella ya había huido una ves, perfectamente podía hacerlo otra vez. Y en esa situación, el único herido sería el. Pero ella está dentro de él, desde hace mucho tiempo, mucho tiempo... Y al parecer lo seguiría estando por mucho tiempo más.

**  
The regrets are useless  
In my mind  
She's in my head  
I must confess  
The regrets are useless  
She's in my head  
From so long ago  
**

Y ahora, que seguían huyendo y corriendo, la noche los seguía y si la memoria no le fallaba. Hoy era el cumpleaños de su mejor amigo, él no debería estar ahí persiguiendo a un antiguo capricho. Había gente que lo estaría esperando, para celebrar... Él lo sabía... Nunca regresaría el tiempo, nunca más volvería a ser lo mismo. No tenía por que estar persiguiéndola.

**  
****And in the darkest night  
If my memory serves me right  
I'll never turn back time  
Forgetting you, but not the time.**

- ¡¡Chica!! - volvió a gritar por decimanovena vez, ahora ya en su oído, la había alcanzado - dime quien eres - le dijo - sólo dime tu nombre...  
- James, ¡no! - dijo tratando de soltarse, le hacia mal, estar así luego de tanto tiempo y más encima con él - James, solo déjame en paz y no me busques – dijo evitando su mirada,  
- ¿¿Es qué tú no entiendes?? - dijo algo sobresaltado - no he dejado de quererte  
- Ese no es mi problema... Sólo... Solamente tienes que olvidarme, haz como que nada paso... Haz como yo, olvídalo todo - dijo mirándolo a los ojos. Esos hermosos ojos avellana que hace un tiempo la volvía loca, lo que no se había percatado era de que aún la volvían loca.  
- ¡No puedo! ¡No puedo! - murmuro en su oído abrazándola. Ella se soltó. – No ahora que volví a encontrarte  
- Adiós, no me busques - le dijo sin mirarlo. El abrazo se soltó y ella le sonrió tímidamente. Volteó y caminó calle abajo rápidamente.

- ¡¡Dime quien eres!! - gritó en voz alta. Ella siguió caminando, huyendo de él. – Ella se detuvo 10 metros alejada de él.  
- Lily - susurró sin voltearse. Fue tan sólo un susurro, pero el viento ayudo a James a escucharlo claramente - Sólo... Sólo olvídame - murmuró y siguió su camino. James no fue capaz de seguirla, algo se lo impidió... Magia quizá.

_Y ahora lo sé, voy a olvidarte, pero no a la vez..._


End file.
